


Move On

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And a dash of smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Three part AU in which Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle are out for a girl’s night in Boston and decide to go to a Karaoke bar. Mary Margaret’s boyfriend David meets up with them bringing Will, Robin and Killian. Emma sings “Move on” by Claire Dunn (because it’s country night, duh) right at Killian who she thinks is getting over a bad break up. Turns out there's been some miscommunication and when things are sorted there's smut and fluff galore.





	1. Chapter 1

Three drinks in brought the gang to very different places. Ruby, for one, was essentially stone cold sober. Where the girl put away her drinks, Emma didn’t know, but she’d never seen her even close to drunk. Meanwhile Belle, sweet adorable Belle, was so consumed with the music that apparently played inside her head that she couldn’t stop swaying to some inaudible beat. Mary Margaret was somehow even bubblier than normal, and a little louder than strictly necessary, but she still had her coordination and for that Emma was grateful. It allowed her to enjoy the soft sort of buzz that three margaritas had granted her. No need to play the caregiver yet.

“You know what we haven’t done in forever… karaoke.” Ruby’s words managed to bring Mary Margaret and Belle right back into the fray of girl’s night. Belle looked intrigued but Mary Margaret looked down right elated at the suggestion. 

“Oh my god, please! Please – let’s go! I can call David and he and the guys can come meet us. It’s always so fun in a big group.” Mary Margaret let out a hiccup and Emma would have likely laughed if the newly proposed plan didn’t cause her heartbeat to skip and nerves to flood her system. Where David Nolan, Mary Margaret’s boyfriend, went Killian Jones almost always followed.

Charming and charismatic, the English born Killian had come to the states for school and stayed to start a now flourishing shipping business with David and their friend Will Scarlett. Though the headquarters of the company was in New York, the three split their time between NYC and Boston. Emma had met him a few months ago and had been saddled with this crazy attraction to him ever since. It was highly inconvenient since she was nearly positive he had a girlfriend back in New York. That fact, while extremely disheartening and an instant wall raiser, couldn’t deter from the way his bright blue eyes held her captive, or the way the low timbre of his voice made her weak in the knees.

“Who’s with him tonight?” Ruby asked nonchalantly.

“Robin, Will, and Killian I believe. He’s getting over a really bad break up, poor guy.” Emma was stunned for a moment and was about to ask when this happened but Mary Margaret was already dialing David.

“Hi honey, it’s me. What would you say to joining us for some karaoke?” Mary Margaret’s inability to stop smiling made Emma’s heart hurt a bit. She was really happy for her best friend, but she was also jealous if she was honest. She wished she could find someone to love like that.

_Maybe it can be Killian_ , her brain thought and just the idea gave her a rush. She’d never want to be a rebound, but she suspected that there was some attraction between them. If she was to guess, it was his commitment to his ex that kept him from taking things further… Emma shook away the thoughts in her mind. She wasn’t the kind of girl who rooted for a relationship to end. She didn’t know this woman at all, maybe she was fantastic and perfect and a saint. Maybe she was hurting, and if that was the case, Emma scheming to snatch up her ex boyfriend was bad form.

“Perfect, we’ll see you guys there in twenty. I love you, bye.” Mary Margaret hung up and told the other women that they were meeting the guys at Granger’s just a few blocks over. They debated hailing a cab, but ultimately opted to jump on the T the two stops it would take to get there. Part of Emma wished that time would move faster so she could see him already, but she also was nervous. What if he wasn’t interested? Shit, what if he was?

When they eventually reached the bar, they found out it was country night. Strange for Boston, but hey, three drink Belle and Mary Margaret were in. Emma and Ruby? Not so much.

“Let’s go get a drink,” Ruby pulled at Emma’s arm and wove their way to the bar while Mary Margaret and Belle grabbed a table and put their names in for songs. Emma considered the listed specials when she felt Ruby’s hand tightening almost painfully on her wrist.

“Ruby?”

“Hot cowboy bartender. Hot cowboy bartender.” Emma followed Ruby’s eyes and saw that her friend was in fact right. A tall guy with light brown hair covered with a black cowboy hat and donning a fitted black tee and dark wash jeans was manning their side of the bar. He wasn’t really Ruby’s type (not enough notable red flags) but Emma could see the attraction. What she didn’t expect was the small squeal that came from Ruby as the man looked up and smiled at her.

“How can I help you ladies tonight?” Emma looked to Ruby who was speechless. She nearly reached for her phone to capture this moment in a picture for proof but opted to help her friend out instead. 

“We’ll take two Jameson’s please.”

“Coming right up,” the man said as he smiled at Ruby who audibly gulped.

“Come on Ruby, pull it together. Where’s that good old Lucas charm?” Emma’s whispered nudging seemed to spark something in Ruby who nodded and cleared her throat.

“So does the hot cowboy have a name?” Ruby asked, pulling herself together and flirting at a top notch level despite her shaky start.

“Graham. How about the two beautiful ladies currently addressing him.”

“This is Emma, and I’m Ruby.” Ruby extended her hand across the bar after he’d placed the drinks in front of them. He quickly took it in his and Emma watched as they both seemed a bit more flushed than only moments before.

“Ruby, that suits you.” Emma knew her queue to scram and grabbed both drinks, leaving some cash behind for them. Ruby could handle this, her momentary muteness now seemingly over.

“They’re still about five minutes out,” Mary Margaret told Emma as Emma sat down with them. The reminder that Killian would be there soon, standing in front of her made her hands shake a bit. To try and ease the building tension she downed her drink. It didn’t really do anything, but at least it had given her a moment of reprieve as she’d felt that the thick burn of the whiskey in the back of her throat.

“What are you gonna sing, Emma?” Belle asked and the childish lilt in her voice made Emma smile. Her friend looked so excited about the prospect of drunkenly showing the crowd in the bar why they had day jobs and Emma coveted her sense of calm. Emma had never been a center of attention kind of person. Karaoke always made her nervous and she’d never done more than some sort of group performance with Belle, Mary Margaret and Ruby.

“What country songs do we all know?” Belle shook her head but it was Mary Margaret who replied.

“No no no you have to do one yourself. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Yeah Emma, trust her.” David’s voice behind Emma brought her to a whole new level of awareness. She stared at Ruby’s drink in front of her and considered downing it but then she heard _his_ voice and the impulse died. Killian was here.

“Interesting choice of activity you’ve submitted us all to.”

He was closer to her than she’d anticipated and when she turned her head she saw he stood right beside her. While she remained quiet, the others all greeted each other and Mary Margaret shuffled them around to sit at the table. Emma managed to be between Will and Killian and couldn’t remember a time they’d been so close. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest and that was when she was looking away from him. When he spoke to her directly and she couldn’t keep her gaze averted, it went into hyper drive. He looked fantastic in a dark blue tee and jeans and if he looked this good, this casual, it made her think what he must look like in a suit.

“I’m sorry what?” Emma managed to choke out since she’d missed him the first time.

“I asked you how things have been at the shelter, love.” Emma looked him in the eyes and marveled at how good his memory was.

“Things are great. We got more funding and can now take on ten more animals at any given time. The next influx is coming up from Texas in a couple of days.” His responding smile was so kind (and gorgeous) she hated to look away but the small voice in her head was yelling at her to keep her hormones in check. She didn’t know what the score was with Killian after all and it would be mortifying to make a fool of herself in front of him.

“I think I’m gonna go grab another drink,” Emma said a bit too loudly. Killian immediately stood up as she did.

“Allow me, Swan.”

“No no really it’s fine. I should go find Ruby too. I left her with the hot bartender and haven’t seen her since.” Emma noticed the flash of something in Killian’s eyes but couldn’t place it, meanwhile Mary Margaret and Belle got up to claiming they needed more to drink as well. That statement was completely wrong, and Emma was not letting them get more, but the company might be nice.

“He really seems to be warming up tonight, doesn’t he?” Mary Margaret asked the two of them and Emma assumed she had seen the interaction between her and Killian. 

“He’s always really kind, though,” Emma replied and Mary Margaret nodded.

“Well yeah I mean he’s always nice but tonight he seems, I don’t know more interested. Wouldn’t you say Belle?” Belle nodded but Emma noted a blush on her cheeks. If she had to hazard a guess she’d say that Will Scarlett was making an impression tonight. They got to the bar and Emma was hardly surprised to find Ruby perched on a stool directly in front of Graham.

“Is anyone else getting served tonight, or has the train stopped at flirtation station.” Graham cleared his throat at Emma’s jab but laughed nonetheless. _Good, Ruby needed a guy with a sense of humor._

“What can I get you guys? Another Jameson.” Emma nodded and asked for waters for Mary Margaret and Belle. Both women took the water gratefully and then Mary Margaret resumed their conversation from before.

“I really think he’s ready to move on. _Finally_. He deserves it.”

Emma’s eyes found Killian’s through the bar and he smiled and gave her a small wave she returned the wave with a new idea. To accomplish it, she was going to need a bit more liquid courage. She downed the glass in front of her and then wove her way to the guy in charge of the karaoke. Selecting her song, she prayed that whiskey would kick in soon and the fluttering in her stomach may be dulled even just slightly. When she returned back to the table, Killian stood and held out her chair.

“Will you be gracing us with a performance tonight, Swan?”

“Gracing may be putting it strongly. I really never sing outside of my shower. But tonight I think I want to change that.” Emma saw something in his eyes resembling the wanting she felt in her eyes as she mentioned her shower and she bit her lip unconsciously. His eyes followed the motion and she let go quickly. He fidgeted in his seat a bit before speaking again.

“I can understand the instinct – to want to change I mean.”

“Yeah? I would have thought you liked your life. You get to live in two world-class cities, your company is doing well, and Mary Margaret told me that you managed to buy that sailboat you showed us last month.” Killian smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“When you put it like that… but recently my attachment to New York has been fading. I find myself wishing I were here when I’m not.” His hand moved towards her, touching her arm and she thought the raw energy coursing through her at the impact would set her ablaze. “Look, Emma there’s something I’ve been trying to tell you –“ 

“Do we have an Emma Swan in the house?” The MC called over the speaker system. The rest of the table pointed her out and before Emma knew it, she was being heralded to the stage at the other end of the room.

“Go get em tiger!” Ruby said as Emma passed. Emma responded by swiping Ruby’s drink from her hand and swigging it back. One last attempt at calming her nerves. The polite applause of the crowd had Emma feeling a little light headed, and the spotlight made her feel overheated but she needed to keep going and to be brave.

Emma stepped to the Karaoke screen and saw the song she’d selected staring back at her. She inhaled to get her bearings then looked out into the crowd, right into Killian’s eyes and started. _Here goes nothing._

_Sometimes I wish you’d just…_

_Well if I told you what I’m really thinkin, it might make you blush_

_Yeah, but baby, so what?_

_And I don’ wanna rush_

_We’ve been pretending we’re just friends and all that stuff_

_For long enough, yeah_

“Go Emma!” Mary Margaret yelled from the back and Emma felt her confidence surge a bit. She felt herself pour more into her performance, allowing herself to be a bit more seductive, a bit less closed off.

_I’m thinkin babe tonight_

_We start blurring up the lines_

_Go ahead, get out of your head_

_Think you’re overthinking use your lips instead_

_Cause what you want I want, I think it’s easy to see_

_I know you’re a little bit shy_

_But if I’m gonna be honest baby so am I_

_You’re on the sidelines wasting time when you could be winning with me_

_All them days over, all them red lights are green_

_So move on, move on, move on_

_Make your move on me_

Now the yells to the stage were coming from more than just her friends and she heard whistling too, but still her eyes stayed on Killian who seemed transfixed. There was no denying his wanting, and it pushed Emma to a new level, one where she fully committed to the song.

_I can’t count on twenty hands_

_The nights I spent up wondering what it’d be like if you was my man_

_No, baby I can’t_

_No I can’t help myself_

_Your touch is hypnotic I want it_

_It aint nothing like I’ve felt_

_From no one else, yeah_

_I’m thinkin babe tonight_

_We start blurring up the lines_

_Go ahead, get out of your head_

_Think you’re overthinking use your lips instead_

_Cause what you want I want, I think it’s easy to see_

_I know you’re a little bit shy_

_But if I’m gonna be honest baby so am I_

_You’re on the sidelines wasting time when you could be winning with me_

_All them days over, all them red lights are green_

_So move on, move on, move on_

_Make your move on me_

For this last part, Emma placed some undeniable emphasis on certain segments, namely the ones that rang true for her and Killian. She wanted more than the kind words and thoughtful remembrances. She wanted all of him and she really, _really_ didn’t want to wait anymore.

_If it aint real love, I don’t wanna pretend_

_Cause I got plenty of em, I don’t need another friend_

_So, start comin up with some trouble to get in tonight, so_

_Go ahead, get out of your head_

_Think you’re overthinking use your lips instead_

_Cause what you want I want, I think it’s easy to see_

_I know you’re a little bit shy_

_But if I’m gonna be honest baby so am I_

_You’re on the sidelines wasting time when you could be winning with me_

_All them days over, all them red lights are green_

_So move on, move on, move on_

_Make your move on me_

The applause was deafening as Emma dropped the mike to the ground and hopped off the stage. Before she had time to start second guessing what she’d just done, Killian was in front of her pulling her to him.

“Was that intended for me, love?” Emma nodded and his lips were on hers so fast she didn’t have a second to think. She was consumed by the desire between them, felt his tongue against hers and his hands roaming, leaving a trail of electricity behind them. She craved closeness, wanted more than anything to strip down to nothing but them, but the rowdy response from the bar pulled them out of the moment.

“Perhaps we could take this somewhere a bit more private,” Killian said.

“I’d like that.” With that, they were off grabbing their jackets, making their excuses to the others and headed out into the beautiful Boston night.

**_Post Note – Smut (and thus the M rating) to come in the next installment. Thanks for reading!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Following Killian as they walked hand in hand through the busy streets of Boston, Emma felt the strangest sense of right. She had no idea where they were headed, genuinely no clue but there was no doubt that where he led, she would be happy. Right now, all she could really think about was his reaction and that incredible kiss. She’d been brave and that bravery had been rewarded. It was a bubbling sort of joy deep in her gut that kept a smile plastered on her face despite the chill in the air tonight.

“We’re nearly there,” he looked over to her and suddenly the chill was gone. The look in his eyes was warm enough to keep her going no problem.

“And where is there?” She asked.

“Have a little faith, love. Trust me.” With that he was turning down a side street and they were standing in front of this out of place manor house. How could something this grand be standing just past Kenmore square? And how had she never noticed it before? Then Killian opened the gate in front of the house and led her through.

“Killian, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” He squeezed her hand lightly.

“Not to worry love, I have the key.”

As he put it into the front door and then entered a code into the side of the door Emma finally noticed the plaque hanging on the door. _JNS Trust Greenhouse_. That was strange - Emma hadn’t noticed a green house from the street. Then the door was opening and Killian flicked on the lights and Emma’s breath caught. The tasteful front of the building looked like a place trapped in time. Everything was Victorian in style and immaculately kept. Ripped from the pages of a novel or the set of a period film, the house was separate from the rest of the world. As if surrounded by some sort of magical barrier, it repelled the hustle and bustle and instead supplied this quiet sort of calm and wonder Emma found invigorating.

“It’s gorgeous, but why are we here?”

Killian smiled at Emma's question and raised her hand to his lips before leading her through the house to the back where the namesake actually resided. Inside the room, lit only by the full moon and small twinkling lights, Emma felt like the Princess in some magical fairytale. This place was too beautiful to be real and was filled with a plethora of gorgeous flowers, some she knew, most she didn’t. She let go of Killian’s hand to move around and see the different blossoms, reveling in the foreignness of such an excursion.

“It’s the first of many JNS Trust endowments for the city. The space will open in a few weeks time to the public. Our way of giving back to a place that’s made us feel nothing but welcome.”

Emma nodded. Clearly their business was doing far better than she’d anticipated if they could afford to buy something like this just to donate it. It was so beautiful though that the generosity seemed even more extravagant. At the very center of the huge space was an unexpected display that incorporated a huge variation of flowers made into…. _Was that a Swan?! It had to be a coincidence right?_

“Do you like it, love?” Emma nodded but struggled to find the words. He’d made this for her? But he was heart broken wasn’t he?

“I don’t understand,” she said bluntly.

“I stumbled across this house the night that we first met. Do you remember?”

Emma nodded. Mary Margaret had invited Emma Ruby and Belle with her to dinner and the north end to meet David and Killian and Will. The night was filled with easy conversation and the spark of attraction. They’d wandered from the dimly lit café to Mike’s Pastry and grabbed dessert. Emma thought that things were finally looking up. He made her want like no one else had. But at the end of the night he left and the next day Mary Margaret mentioned a girlfriend in New York. It was then Emma had realized that this was one sided and she’d felt like a completely and utter idiot.

“Leaving that night made me restless. I couldn’t sleep so I started walking and I ended up here. It was in disrepair, but underneath the sad, shoddy façade I saw what this place had been – what it could be again. There I was staring at a blasted building thinking how painfully I could relate. I’ve been on my own a long time Emma. It’s easier that way, but that night you made me hope that maybe there was better than a life of loneliness.” He moved closer to her and his hand stroked up her arm. Her heart was nearly bursting out of her chest. His words were perfect, they sounded just like her thoughts except the biggest problem. Remembering made her step back and try desperately to throw her walls back up against the only man who could seem to tear the down.

“You were with someone else, though.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your girlfriend in New York.”

“I don’t know what you think you know, love, but I do not nor have I ever had a girl friend in that blasted city.” Emma blinked up in surprise. What the hell?

“But Mary Margaret said there was someone there. She worked for a hedge fund or something and then tonight she told me you guys broke up.” Killian shook his head.

“That would be Will, love. Will had the Wall Street girlfriend with the heart made of ice.” Emma’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. She was replaying each conversation with Mary Margaret and now realized she couldn’t remember Killian’s name ever being said specifically.

“Seriously?! Well why the hell was Mary Margaret telling me about Will when it’s obviously you I like!” The outburst had Killian pulling her in for another kiss and this time Emma gave over completely. He was free, or rather he was hers. He’d done this for her. He’d built her this little oasis in the middle of her city, a magical garden in the midst of the concrete jungle. Then he was pulling back and his forehead was pressed against hers as he spoke softly.

“You fancy me then, Emma?”

“I just sang you that ridiculous song in front of a bar full of people and you’re really gonna ask me if I _fancy_ you?” He laughed.

“My apologies, love, clearly you’re as crazy for me as I am for you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” She asked. Surely he’d known.

“I saw how hard it was for Dave to be torn between two cities, only spending half of his time with the woman he loved and I didn’t want to force the same sort of arrangement on you. I wanted to make sure that when I asked you, I’d have everything to give. And now I do.” Emma didn’t understand.

“So you’re moving to Boston full time?”

“Aye. There was nothing keeping me in New York. My heart’s been here for months.” Emma pulled him in by the collar and kissed him again. Her hands made their way under his shirt and as she felt the bare skin covering defined muscles she shivered. She wanted way more right now than this green house would allow.

“Does this house have bedrooms?” The shakiness she anticipated sounded more seductive than Emma would have thought possible and she watched as his eyes darkened with desire as he gave a quick nod.

“Good. Show me.”

“Are you sure, Swan? I –“ She pressed another kiss to his mouth, this one softer, filled with reassurance.

“I’ve been waiting for this for months, Killian. I need this. I need you.” That was all he needed and the next thing she knew he had her swept up in his arms only adding to the same sort of fairytale feel she’d had earlier. She playfully hit his chest.

“I can walk you know. I’m not some helpless maiden.”

“No, helpless you are not, Emma. But you are a goddess and deserving of everything. Let me give this to you.”

Emma's throat tightened with emotion and she felt tears threatening to well into her eyes but she nodded silently and then he was off leading her up the stairs to the second floor which was as beautifully restored as the first. The room he led her to was beautifully furnished, but most importantly, it was home to a large bed which was about all Emma needed at this point. When he placed her back down on her feet, she immediately reached to her side and unzipped her dress. As she stepped out of it she felt a surge of confidence at Killian’s reaction. His face told her that he was simultaneously in awe and turned on. Not a bad combo for her ego.

“Lose the clothes, Jones.”

Killian quickly complied but his eyes still held a sort of laughter. She knew deep in her gut that he preferred control and the thought of him exerting it over her in bed made her hungrier for him. Nevertheless he stripped in front of her and she grew hotter, wetter. The anticipation was killing her and she couldn’t keep from touching him anymore. She pulled him in for a scorching kiss with hands roaming and the feel of his hands on her exposed flesh set her blood thrumming with a dizzying beat. She felt so much and yet not enough. Then he was maneuvering them to the bed and removing her white lace bra.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined, Emma.”

“You’ve been imagining me, huh?” Her attempt at continued seduction sounded far breathier than she wanted, but Emma needed to keep talking or she’d completely lose succumb to her lust.

“Constantly, love. And it’s left me with a few ideas of how to pleasure you.”

His hand traced lower and then he was playing with one of her nipples. The pressure was so good and she moaned urging him to continue. Next thing she knew the other was in his mouth and she was unraveling fast, caving to the sensations. His hand trailed down her stomach until it traced the seam of her very flimsy lace panties. Her breathing was rough and staggered. Then he removed the nipple from his mouth and started talking again and the gravely tone only stirred her into more of a frenzy.

“Are you wet for me, Emma?”

“God yes.” He smiled and his fingers made their way to her center pulling another loud groan from her. His thumb circled her clit and she felt lightheaded from the bliss his touch ignited.

“Fuck you are so tight, love. I need to get you ready.”

The words barely processed and then he was working her with his fingers towards an orgasm the likes of wish she’d never had. No one else was able to make her feel this wound up and then she was spiraling into release and the fact that he’d done it all with his hand made her flush. Sex like this didn’t exist for her. She was hardly a virgin, but getting off took time and effort and a lot of her own work. For him to understand her so thoroughly felt cosmic. Words like _perfect_ and _fated_ danced around in the back of her mind but were replaced by the lingering sensations that coursed throughout her.

_How the hell was she going to survive the rest of him if he was this good at basic foreplay?_ She didn’t have long to consider that fact before he was kissing her again and then trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck past her breasts and down her stomach. When he kissed the inside of her thigh she practically squeaked and then he was there and she was watching with rapt attention as he sucked and licked her.

It was the basis of so many of her late night fantasies but the real thing was in the process of incinerating her. _What would be left after this much exquisite pleasure? How the hell did people just get up and live life when this sort of magic existed?_ She didn’t know and she didn’t fucking care. He was using his tongue to satisfy her clit then his fingers were back pushing her to a second release that made the first one seem tame. At another time she might be embarrassed at her calling his name and thrusting towards his face in an attempt at more friction but she couldn’t conjure the emotion now. This man was a god and knew everything she liked, every spot to savor and focus on to make her cum and she couldn’t feel anything but lucky as hell. Now, however, it was time to turn the tables on him. She wanted him to feel as helpless and sated.

Emma pulled him back to her for a kiss and used the motion to push him onto his back beside her. Then she was straddling him and running her hands along his chest.

“You’re not the only one with fantasies, Killian.” The responding growl from deep in his chest prompted Emma to take his cock firmly in hand and start to work him.

“ _Fuck_ , Emma I won’t last with teasing.”

“Who said anything about teasing?” Then she moved lower, trailing kisses down his body as he had to her and watched him as she took him into her mouth. There in his face was that same sense of shameless abandon she’d felt only moments ago and it fueled her to take him further.

“Bloody hell, love I’m going to cum.” She heeded the warning but continued on and watched as the man she’s come to love found the release he’d no doubt been waiting for.

“That was – that was-“

“Amazing I know,” Emma said as she lay beside him but then he was moving on top of her and she was genuinely surprised.

“We are far from over, Swan.”

Emma noted that he was getting hard again already and she was more turned on then ever. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table that he assured her had been meant for a later date and she laughed. They took their time exploring each other and getting each other worked up all over again and then he was there, filling her and making her feel whole in a way she’d never known before.

“Killian, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Never love.” With his promise and the accompaniment of his thumb stroking her clit she was lost and he followed. They lay there together, both incredibly happy and finally feeling like the world was as it should be when he said it.

“I love you, Emma.” The words flooded her chest with raw energy but it wasn’t fear. It was ecstasy.

“Good.” She burrowed into his chest and treasured the warmth of his skin and how perfectly she fit in his arms. “I love you too.” The tightening of his embrace made her feel safe and whole and Emma wished this sense of belonging never went away. She wanted tomorrow and the next day and the one after that. For the first time in her life, she wanted forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma woke to sunlight streaming in the large room and saw that Killian was still sleeping. She took a moment to luxuriate in the feel of his arms around her, and the even rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful in sleep and her fingers itched to brush back the lock of dark hair that currently fell over his forehead.

This was the part where historically Emma started to panic. If history was to repeat itself her legs would be shaking, her mind would be restless and the urge to flee would be strong. So strong that it would carry her from this bed, from this house and back to her loft in Cambridge Square. Not today though. Today she felt like leaving would physically pain her. She doubted anything could tear her from this bed, from this man.

_“Don’t be a fuckin moron, Smee! You’re afraid of heights. Get off tha laddah.”_

_“The job says window cleaning and I’m damn well gonna do it, Tink!”_

_What the fuck_? Emma thought to herself. Those voices sounded like they were right outside. Then she heard a thumping against the wall and was near positive that they were. She pulled the sheets tighter around her.

“Killian. Killian!” He startled awake.

“Emma?! Emma, love, what’s wrong?” He was blinking away sleep and sitting up on red alert now. She whispered.

“Did you hire people to clean the windows?”

“Aye love, but they shouldn’t be here until…” he looked at his phone on the bedside table, “oh fuck, right now.” At that exact moment the man Emma had to assume was Smee appeared before the window and Emma watched as the small, round man looked inside, saw the two of them and very nearly fell off of the ladder.

“Shit! Abandon ship. The boss is in!”

Emma heard the painfully fast pace the man made his way down at and watched as Killian ran a hand through his hair, still a little slowed from sleep. She started laughing and couldn’t stop until she was giggling like a little girl. The moment was embarrassing. This wasn’t Killian’s home – it was going to be a public building soon. But God it was so funny Emma couldn’t stop. Killian was laughing too and when Emma told him what she’d been thinking just before he’d woken up it only made her laugh more. Finally after a few moments, they decided that politeness (and a normal level of human decency) required them to get dressed and get out of there so the groundskeepers could do their work. 

“Sorry about that Mr. Smee.” Killian scratched his ear in a gesture Emma had come to understand signaled his embarrassment. The man merely turned red and incoherently rambled about it not being a problem. Meanwhile Emma looked over to his female companion and was shocked. She knew this woman. They were neighbors!

“ _Tink_? Tink is that you?”

“Emma? What are you doing here?”

“Honestly-“ she moved closer to Tink so only she could here, “getting caught sleeping with your boss by your friend over there.” Tink’s mouth dropped open.

“How do you know Captain Hottie?”

“Captain Hottie, that’s a good one. I can tell you all about it later. Maybe sometime when I’m not mid walk of shame.” Tink laughed but nodded.

“Perhaps you’d like to introduce me to your friend, love.” Killian said behind her and Emma grinned.

“Oh right! Killian Jones this is Tink. Tink this is Killian.” Killian extended his hand and Tink took it amiably.

“Tink, quite an interesting moniker.” Tink laughed.

“My parents named me Olive, which I hated. Like really hated. Then I hit high school and figured out I was good at tinkering with machines. The name stuck.” Killian nodded.

“I never knew that,” Emma mused and Tink raised an eyebrow.

“You thought my parents named me Tink?” Emma shrugged.

“I definitely never would have guessed Olive.”

Tink’s fake shudder at the mention of her name drew a laugh from the group but then Killian remarked on the lateness of the hour and he and Emma made their way past the gate and back into the city beyond. She held onto his arm as they walked and leaned against his shoulder.

“Thank you for last night,” Emma said. He stopped and pulled her to his chest, his thumb swiped at her cheek and his smile felt warmer than the sunlight on her skin.

“Thank _you_ , Emma. But I should warn you, now that I have you, I’m inclined never to let you go.” He waited a beat to see her reaction.

“Do you see me going anywhere?”

“No, Swan.” Then they were kissing again, ignoring the passing people and the blaring of the Boston traffic. When they pulled apart, Emma felt a tingling of sadness.

“What’s wrong, love?” He looked genuinely concerned and held her just a little tighter as if she may slip away.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” He released a breath he’d been holding in relief and she tilted her head in question.

“That’s not a problem. We simply won’t. It’s well past time for breakfast and a gentleman never leaves his woman hungry.” He kissed her gently before taking stock of their surroundings and eventually flagging down a cab. When the driver asked where to, Killian instructed him to head towards the medical district.

“The place is up on the right. It’s called Granny’s.”

“You know Granny’s?” Emma asked, surprised but happy at the turn of events.

“Um, yes. I take it you do too.”

“Granny is Granny Lucas, as in Ruby Lucas.”

“Small world.”

“And getting smaller. Look who’s here already.” Emma looked out to see Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and _was that the hot cowboy bartender?_ _Way to go Ruby!_ And she knew a way to go was in order, because, like Emma herself, Ruby was still in last night’s dress. As Killian settled with the cabby, Emma called out.

“God this city’s really gone to shit.” Her friends turned towards her and she watched as both Mary Margaret and Ruby jumped up and down, audience be damned, and started squealing like little kids.

“I knew it, I knew it! Tell me everything!” Ruby demanded. 

“How about later, when he’s not five feet away?” It was only then that the two of them seemed to realize Killian was here too. Instantly they calmed down and looked the picture of cool but Emma knew underneath they were still dying for details.

“So you finally got your shit together, Jones. Took you long enough.” The comment from David wasn’t meant for her ears but Killian’s response made her flush with pleasure.

“Perfection doesn’t happen over night. And in Emma I’ve found perfection.”

“Your boyfriend is adorable,” Ruby mused louder than strictly necessary.

“That he is,” Killian quipped and Emma let out an exasperated sigh. Then she turned to the hot bartender.

“Graham right? Graham this is my _boyfriend_ Killian.” Killian’s grin only grew wider as he extended his hand to Graham who happily took it.

“Oh I know who you are. Took me damn near twenty minutes to get Ruby to stop gossiping with Mary Margaret when you left and ask her back to my place.”

“You’re proactive. That’s good. You’ll need that with Ruby.” Ruby seemed about to chastise Emma but the blonde demanded grilled cheese and onion rings immediately and the six of them headed in. They were seated right away by Granny herself and it was only then that Emma thought to ask about their missing BFF.

“So where’s Belle?”

“She and Will left right after you guys did. Something about a midnight movie at that artsy theater over by Emerson.” Mary Margaret was beaming at the fact that all of her friends now seemed matched up. Meanwhile Emma looked to Ruby who lived with her. Surely she would know more.

“She said it went well. Actually her words were ‘ _fantastically well’_ but she was just waking up when we got here so I’m bringing her chocolate chip pancakes back.” Emma smiled at that and then reached for Killian’s hand under the table. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

“I love you, Emma.” She whispered it back just as one of the servers was bringing by their standard drink orders. One coffee and one hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream per person. Mary Margaret raised her mug of cocoa in the air.

“To fantastically well.”

“To fantastically well,” the others replied and as Emma clinked her glass against Killian’s she had that feeling again, like she’d found home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A little more than a year later_ **

 “Your last night as a single woman,” Belle mused and Emma smiled, staring down at the engagement ring she’d been wearing for about six months. Looking at it sparked the memory of the night Killian had taken her to the top of the Prudential Center. He’d rented out the entire observatory floor and they’d had dinner, looking down at her favorite city lit up and sparkling in the night. Then he’d taken her back to the greenhouse and shown her the newest addition. Embedded in the intricate swirls of flowers had been a message, _will you marry me?_

There’d been no hesitation when she’d told him that she would and for the past six months they’d been planning their wedding which would be happening at the public gardens. It was lilac season, and Emma had always loved the sweet scent that carried through the greenery when they were in bloom. They’d thought about having it at the greenhouse, but the truth was that they had too many people in their lives to host at such a small venue. They needed more space, but she needed flowers. This was the best compromise they could find.

“Thank God,” Emma replied.

“It’s a little lame though. I kind of thought we’d go out, get a little tipsy, maybe make a few last single girl memories.”

“ _Single girl memories?_ Mary Margaret’s married. You just got engaged and if Belle doesn’t have a ring by the end of the month I will be shocked.”

“Okay so not _single_ , but you know we can feed into the stereotype a bit. Dress a little flashier, big hair, big attitude. One last night.”

“Ruby, I’m getting married. I’m not dying. We can do that anytime we want.” But Emma’s words didn’t do anything to combat the pleading look in Ruby’s eyes. She turned to Belle and Mary Margaret who smiled and shrugged. “Okay fine, what did you have in mind?”

“What would you say to a little karaoke?” Emma laughed.

“Sounds weirdly perfect, actually.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“You have got to be kidding me! Country night again? How the hell did you guys pull this off? I mean seriously, you guys had to have done this.” Ruby was a master liar and gave nothing away but Emma knew she was right when she glanced at Mary Margaret who was playing with her short hair.

“We may or may not have had Graham call in a favor.”

“And let me guess, I’m singing again.” Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret nodded. “And… you’ve already put my name in.” Again with the nodding. “Fantastic. I need a drink.”

Emma wove her way over to the bar and ordered not one but two shots before rejoining the others. This would be all she’d have tonight as the wedding was tomorrow and she would never be that woman sporting a hangover with her white dress. But damn if she wasn’t going to have something to release the nerves. Happy, lovely life with gorgeous, kind fiancé or not, she still wasn’t taken with the idea of getting up in front of this crowd and singing more country music of all things. She really wanted to text said fiancé, but had given her phone to Ruby as another concession for their last night out. Maybe she could steal it back somehow. She had a bit of experience from her teenage years and she could likely swipe it back without Ruby ever noticing. 

“Ahh, fancy seeing you all here.” Emma turned to find that the person who’d said that was none other than Will Scarlet, and with him were both Graham and David.

“Hey I thought you said this was a girl’s night!” Emma turned to her friends with a questioning look but they all shrugged.

“Girl’s night is overrated. So was being single.” Ruby pulled Graham in for a kiss and Emma laughed but stayed a bit snarky.

“Yeah but you appear to have forgotten the most important guy.”

“No we didn’t, look.” Belle pointed past Emma over towards the stage where Killian was standing at the mike smiling towards her. Even after all this time, Emma felt her heart kick up the pace when he looked her that way.

“Excuse me everyone. About a year ago, on a night much like this, one Emma Swan stood up on this very stage and dazzled the crowd with a number about moving on.” Emma’s table erupted into cheers, and Emma noted that there were some other acknowledgements of remembrances around the bar. Part of her wanted to hide her head in her hands, but she watched Killian instead to see what he was going to do.

“Tonight, I thought I’d serenade her for a change with the number I selected one year ago. So much thanks in advance for humoring me.”

_No way, he has to be kidding_ , Emma thought to herself as the bar erupted in applause. Before the music came on, the MC added one last bit.

“And in case anyone is doubtful that this was his original plan, we actually have a photo of the night in questions line up.” Up on the wall behind Killian was the scan and right under her song selection was his name with the title ‘Hey Girl’ by Billy Currington.

“Oh my god,” she said at looking at the picture while her friends were giddily cheering and their men ‘ _atta boy’d’_ Killian. Then the music started up and Emma stood there transfixed at the man she loved singing her a silly country song about picking up a girl in a bar. 

_Hey girl, what's your name girl_  
I've been lookin' at you  
And every guy here's doin' the same girl  
It'd be a shame girl  
If I let you just walk on by  
'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile  
A girl like you comes around once in a while  
So hot, gotta give it a shot  
Gotta get get a little bit of what you got

“Wow he’s really good!” Mary Margaret yelled over at Emma who just nodded. She was well aware of Killian’s abilities. Their shower was his typical stage of choice, but given the right mix of factors, the man would sing nearly anything anywhere and each time it set a little flutter in her belly of warmth.

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_  
Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and  
You might think I'm crazy  
Girl but who could blame me  
You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
And the only line I can think to say is

_Hey girl, whatcha think girl_  
You look a little thirsty lemme go getcha something to drink girl  
Before you blink girl  
I'll be right back by your side  
And if you want we can roll out  
I know my way around this town  
I got a shotgun seat for you  
You can tell me where it is you wanna take off to

Where she wanted to take off to? Um their house, a hotel, anywhere with even a semblance of privacy? Fuck custom, there was no way in hell she was letting him walk out of this bar without going with him. There was going to be sex, lots of filthy dirty sex. And boy did he seem to know it, he was putting on a fantastic show for her and the bar and damn if she wasn’t fighting the urge to race up to him and pull him from that mike to do unspeakable things to him in some dark corner.

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_  
Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and  
You might think I'm crazy  
Girl but who could blame me  
You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
And the only line I can think to say is  
Hey girl!

It finally dawned on Emma the significance of this all. He’d meant to sing this to her that night. All this time, she’d half thought that it was her bravery that made all the difference, but it was surprisingly nice to realize that she merely beat him to it. They were bound to happen that night, and in her heart she knew they were the whole fairytale cliché happy ending kind of love. That fact made her smile and she watched as his only got bigger as he sang the last part to her hitting every note just right.

_Ooh, baby you're still standin' here_  
I guess you must like what you hear  
Hey girl, whatcha say girl  
About you and me gettin' away girl

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_  
Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and  
You might think I'm crazy  
Girl but who could blame me  
You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
And the only line I can think to say is  
Hey girl, oh yeah  
Oh, hey girl

Much as it was the night that Emma had sung to him, the bar was sent into a tizzy of cheers and applause as he finished the song and Killian took his small bow before hopping off the stage and walking her way. She let him come, unsure how steady she would be on her legs just now.

“So what did you think, love?” With that, she hopped off her stool and pulled him to searing kiss that had the bars cheers growing wilder.

“I think you need to take me home right now.”

“Aye, love, I think you may be right.”

 …………………………………………………………………………………………

“Emma, you look so beautiful.”

Without even turning from the mirror, Emma knew that Mary Margaret would be crying. Thank God for waterproof mascara or the day would largely be a bust, of that she was sure. She briefly met the woman’s eyes and smiled before looking back at herself in the full-length mirror. It didn’t usually reside in this small field house, but the space had been completely cleaned and cleared for their use before the ceremony.

Emma had never seen herself as the kind of girl who would wear the white dress and stand up in front of hundreds of people to promise herself to someone forever, yet here she was. And no, she was not wearing the princess cut with the big skirt and limited movability. She’d had to pass on that if only because she felt completely ridiculous. Instead, she’d opted for a form fitting cut crafted from off-white lace. With three quarter sleeves and hand stitched embellishments, the dress made her feel that excitement so many other girl’s seemed to have at every point in wedding planning. Before seeing it, she’d seen this as a sort of circus where a small ceremony would do, but in this dress, Emma felt like it might actually all be perfect despite the hoopla.

“I still can’t believe you found this dress. It’s amazing and is making my search all the harder.”

Emma looked at Ruby dressed in her lilac colored bridesmaid dress and noted again how different her friend looked when she moved away from bright reds and sultry blacks. Where Belle and Mary Margaret still seemed themselves, Ruby looked like she was in costume. Until she turned around and you saw the hairpin she’d selected that donned a silver wolf howling at the moon. When Ruby had asked to wear it, Emma had been surprised, but pleased. She liked the idea that her friend could choose something that still had her personality as she stood beside her on her wedding day.

“Forgive me for not feeling badly about that.”

Emma ran her hands down the material and noted that there was no shakiness, no anxiety about walking down that aisle a few minutes from now. Instead she felt excitement and found herself fantasizing a bit about her very hot, soon to be husband in a tux. She’d seen him dressed to the nines for a couple of his company events and if memory served, the sight of him like that did something to her. Coupled with the joy of really starting their lives together, this could be a deadly combination. _Death by too much wanting was probably a thing, right?_ But it likely wasn’t a common occurrence for people who had a lot of really good sex just the night before with the person in question.

“Okay before the ceremony starts, we have something we wanted to give you.” Belle nodded at Ruby and Mary Margaret who all moved closer to Emma. Belle handed her an envelope. “It’s a special wedding present from us to you.”

Now Emma felt the tears threatening but she nodded quickly and tried to swallow the tears back. Opening it up, she noted the official center for international botany stationary and read the letter to find that her friends, in conjunction with scientists at Harvard, had created a hybrid rose variant with pigmentation that appeared almost rose gold and named it the _Rosa Emillian_ or Emmillian Rose. Also listed was that the rose could be found in two green houses, the one at Harvard, and at the JNS Greenhouse.

“Oh my god! How did you guys do this?” Belle raised a hand and smiled shyly.

“Remember that student Anna who I brought in to get that kitten last year?”

Emma nodded. She vividly remembered the petite brunette girl who though extremely talkative, was having problems adjusting to life in Boston without her older sister. Belle had taken her under her wing and was making sure to keep her active, which was so like Belle. That afternoon, Anna had chosen a small white kitten and named him Olaf, which Emma had found weird as far as names go, but she knew the girl would love him and that’s all that really mattered to her for her animal placements.

“Well last year Mary Margaret and I helped her apply for the Misthaven Grant and she won, in small thanks to Ruby calling one of the board members who is good friends with her grandmother. Her project was to create a new sub species of flowers and so she created five rose variants. She named one after her sister but heard me talking about you guys all the time and she thought the best way to say thanks was to let me name them.” Emma looked at the accompanying picture that had also been in the envelope. The flower was gorgeous and the fact that it was at the greenhouse made it all the more special.

“I don’t know what to say except thank you, and I can’t wait to see it.”

“You don’t have to wait. We have some here.”

Emma watched as Belle brought her wedding bouquet and there, scattered amongst the white roses were the special ones named after her and Killian. Now she couldn’t hold back the tears, and didn’t even try to. Instead of saying anything, she brought her friends in for a hug and cherished the fact that she had them. Without them here, today would never have been the same. Without them, the day couldn’t have been perfect.

“Miss Swan?” The wedding planner popped her head into the room as Emma pulled back from her friends.

“Yes, Ella?”

“We’re ready for you.”

Emma wiped away the tears and allowed Mary Margaret to make some final adjustments to her dress and then they walked out of the small building and into the sunny day where the ceremony would take place. They were separated from the rest of the processions by a series of shrubs that enclosed the lilac garden and each woman filed in front of Emma preparing to walk down the aisle first. When the music started playing, Emma felt the first trickling of nerves. She didn’t want to trip, or fall, or look stupid. But when it was finally her turn past the hedges and saw her husband to be staring back at her, all of her fear dissipated. She walked eagerly towards a future they would face together. And there, in front of all those people, Emma joyously moved on from the old and stepped into the new with the best man she had ever known.

That night, after the exchanging of vows and a beautiful reception, Killian instructed their driver for the evening to make one quick stop. Emma wasn’t surprised to find that it was the greenhouse, and despite the fact that they’d already danced for much of the evening, Killian asked Emma for one more. He plugged in his iPod to the speakers throughout the room and through them came an amazing rendition of both of their karaoke songs played entirely by string instruments (with some changes to tempo and beat frequency). And as they danced, both of them could be heard softly singing along to the melody, blissfully content with their happily ever after.


End file.
